ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Don Bluth stayed at Disney?
So here's a question for all of you Don Bluth fans and Disney fans, What if Don Bluth (a former Disney animator who later left to make beloved classics such as All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Land Before Time, An American Tail and The Secret of NIMH) stayed with Disney? What films would he have made with Disney? What ideas would he freshen up with the House of Mouse? Would he be the head of Disney animators? Find out for yourselves. List of changes *All of Don Bluth's films, along with their sequels and spin-offs, would've be fully produced and owned by Disney. **He also would've be a co-director of The Fox and the Hound (which would've his directorial debut), Beauty and the Beast, Balto (which would've been produced by Disney in this AU) and Frozen. **The 1990 Mickey Mouse featurette The Prince and the Pauper (which would've a full-length feature film) and the direct-to video film Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (named The Three Musketeers) would've be directed by Don Bluth, and having original characters instead of the Mickeyverse ones. ***''The Three Musketeers'' would've be an theatrical film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, being their last traditionally animated film until The Princess and the Frog. *Both An American Tail and All Dogs Go to Heaven would've be combined into one single film: An American Tale. *With the success of both An American Tale and The Land Before Time, Don Bluth would been given credit for breathing life back into the art of Disney animated feature films. *Don Bluth also would directing live-action films. **''Titan A.E.'' would been produced as a live-action film. *Some of Don Bluth's canceled films would be produced. **''Satyrday'' would've be a live-action film. **''Jawbreaker'' would've been a traditionally animated film released in 2016. *Don Bluth's 1990s films would've be critical and commercial successes and part of the Disney Renaissance era. *The titular characters from Thumbelina and Anastasia would've been official members in the Disney Princess media franchise. *Don Bluth would be Chairman of Walt Disney Animation Studios, along with Andrew Millstein as President and Jennifer Lee as a CCO. *Sullivan Bluth Studios would been a satellite studio for Walt Disney Animation Studios instead, labeled as Walt Disney Feature Animation Dublin, which would make additional animation in most Disney films at the time (mainly Don Bluth-directed ones) as well as in-house producing Thumbelina, A Troll in Central Park and The Pebble and the Penguin, until Disney announced its shut down in 1995 in favor to open a new satellite studio in Phoenix, Arizona. * Films *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) *''The Secret of NIHM'' (1982) *''Satyrday'' (1984) *''An American Tale'' (1986) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' (1987) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988) *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) *''An American Tale: Anne-Marie Goes West'' (1991) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) *''Rock-a-Doodle'' (1992) *''Thumbelina'' (1994) *''A Troll in Central Park'' (1994) *''The Land Before Time'' sequels (1994-2016) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995) *''Balto'' (1995) *''An American Tale: In Search of Gabriel's Horn'' (1996) *''Anastasia'' (1997) *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (1997) *''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' (1998) *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (1998) *''An American Tale: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' (1999) *''Bartok the Magnificent'' (1999) *''Titan A.E.'' (2000) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Balto III: Wings of Change'' (2005) *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006) *''The Tempest'' (2008) *''The Velveteen Rabbit'' (2010) *''Frozen'' (2013) *''Jawbreaker'' (2016) *''East of the Sun'' (2019) *''An American Tale'' (2019) *''Rock-a-Doodle'' (2019) *''Anastasia (live-action remake)'' (2019) *''Frozen II'' (2019) *''The Land Before Time'' (2020) *''Dragon's Lair'' (2020) *''Raya and the Last Dragon'' (2020) (co-produced) *Untitled Shademaker Movie (TBD) Shorts *''The Small One'' (1978) * * *''The Magic Pencils'' (1992) * * *''Piper'' (1994) * * * TV shows * House of Mouse (2001-2003) * The Land Before Time (TV series) (2007-2008) * Sofia the First (Anastasia and Thumbelina's appearances in "TBD" and "TBD", respectively) * Anne-Marie's American Tales (2016-2019) Other media * * * * Ralph Breaks the Internet (An American Tale, Anastasia, '' The Land Before Time'', Balto, Jawbreaker and Rock-a-Doodle screencaps at the Disney Animation pavilion; Thumbelina and Anastasia's appearances in the Disney Princesses' scenes) Category:Don Bluth Category:What If? Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas